Prince of the Prides
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Harry may have defeated Voldemort but that doesn't mean he's able to ignore his hero complex. Much to Severus's dismay they end up in Africa trying to end a dispute that has gone through the ages.LK characters are HUMAN. SLASH SevxHarxSimxKovu oneshot!
1. The Story

Okay I'll be the first to admit this is one of my stranger bunnies but I hope that you'll stay along for the ride! Thank you all for giving this strange little story a chance! The pairing is going to be Simba x Harry x Severus x Kovu (all human of course) The rest will be explained in the story I promise! Please note that Mufasa and Scar are not related in this story, also the Harry Potter world is set in a slightly altered universe. All and all pretty fluffy, pointless, and smutty. Thank you!

The ride was bumpy and rather unpleasant for the most part. Harry obligingly rode in the vehicle without any complaints. The carriage was as comfortable as they were able to make it and Harry was grateful for the effort they had gone through on his behalf. However his Consort Severus was much less demure about his displeasure.

"What is wrong with this horrible contraption that they've entrapped us in? If they mean to torture us then these peace talks will do little good." Severus's voice said more than words how unimpressed he was. As usual he was dressed in the black robes that he preferred. Harry preferred them too.

Reaching over Harry laid his small hand on Severus's "I know that you're not exactly pleased by this… But thank you for consenting."

Dark eyes gazed at Harry's smaller form. He was wearing dark green robes that Severus knew Harry had chosen just to please him. He smiled softly at Harry's consideration as he leaned over and gently kissed his soft lips. He would do anything for Harry…even share him.

When the Dark Lord was defeated the Wizardly World had instantly demanded that Harry take position of Leader. Harry had been hesitant but with encouragement he had agreed to become a co-ruler with Severus. The Potions Master still remembered the night that Harry passionately declared that the only way he would ever rule the Wizarding World was if Severus was by his side. It had been a very special night.

That was several years ago now and the English Wizarding World was doing better than ever. It was rich and prosperous, people were safe and happy. It was a Golden Age for them and they were enjoying the well deserved peace. However it seemed that Harry was unable to ignore strife no matter how far away it might be.

Word reached them that the Wizarding Community in Africa was in peril. There were two main communities that were currently at odds, bordering on open war. They needed a mediation and Harry had immediately offered himself up for the job. However after Mufasa, Ruler of the Pridelands and Scar, Ruler of the Outlands, had seen him they had both decided that Harry would settle the dispute over right to rule once and for all. By marrying one of their sons.

Harry had been too stunned to respond and so Severus had coolly taken the lead and reminded them that he was in fact Harry's consort and co-ruler. This didn't faze the African rulers at all. In fact it only seemed to iron their resolve that a marriage was the only way to settle the dispute. Harry had been torn by his need to help and by his loyalty to Severus.

Finally consensus was struck when they agreed to at least meet the two princes. If one of them caught Harry's attention then that was that. However if not then it was up to Harry to find a way to end the dispute. After researching how long this feud had been going on Severus was of the opinion it might be easier for them to simply marry one of them.

He looked down fondly at Harry; really the boy couldn't help it. He had a hero complex that got him into endless amounts of trouble…He shook his head and stole another kiss. He brushed back Harry's now shoulder length wavy hair and murmured "Impertinent brat."

Harry giggled up at him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and murmured as he lay back against the seat "Maybe I should remind you how impertinent I am?"

That was the best idea he had heard all day. Slowly…very slowly, he undid the buttons that kept the lovely green robes shut and kissed the soft skin that was revealed. He could tell as Harry's breathing hitched that his younger partner was excited. He smirked and slowly drew the robes off of Harry's shoulder as he nuzzled the curve of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned as he felt Severus against his neck and put a hand on the back of the Professor's head and urged him closer "You...ah…haven't drank in so long…It's okay, I know you need it especially today."

Severus's eyes closed as his face took on an almost pained expression. Harry was right. Being in Africa was not easy on him and with the possessiveness he normally felt over Harry and the fact that two men would be trying to win his attention. It would be safer over all if he did have some…He looked up at Harry and murmured "Will you be alright?"

The soft smile that Harry gave him was all the answer that he needed. Harry had never denied him blood, he even pushed Severus to have it at times. Severus sighed as his fangs grew, remembering the first time he had tasted Harry's blood and the path that moment had started them on.

Nagini's blow had struck him and he had been weakened from lack of blood. He would have survived but he was in an incredible amount of pain. And then Harry had appeared out of now where, begging Severus to tell him what to do. His young neck had been so close…and in his state Severus hadn't been able to resist. He had grabbed the unknowing boy and sank his fangs deeply. The second he had tasted Harry's blood he knew he would never drink from another again. It had taken everything he had to pull away…and barely at that. When he had seen the sweet smile on Harry's face he had known that Harry had felt the bond between and accepted it.

Now as he sank his fangs in, so much slower and gentler than that first time. He heard Harry give that ridiculous sigh and mewl that meant he was feeling Severus' venom at work in his body. It made the bite a pleasurable one as he was fed on.

Harry pulled Severus closer panting as he felt Severus press against him. His legs instinctively parted in a routine they had done so many times and had enjoyed every one. Severus slipped between them and rubbed right against Harry's lower body. Harry's eyes widened as he arched and pressed closer against Severus "More…ah…Sev…Sev Sev Sev more….please…take more …" His voice was becoming weak with need and want.

That breathless voice was like a siren's call for him and Severus impatiently tore away Harry's pants as he managed to release that abused neck. He smirked at the dazed expression at Harry's face and knew that no matter what those two ignorant cubs tried to Harry would always love him…and need him. He smirked and cupped Harry's crotch "I thought I taught you to behave better than this Brat…"

Grinding his hips shamelessly against that strong hand Harry panted "Please…please…_please_ sir…I'll be good I promise…I want to be good for you." Harry's lust filled green eyes looked up at him even as those bruised pink lips curved in a knowing smile.

His brat knew that it was impossible for him to resist when he spoke like _that_. Severus growled and spread those slender legs as wide as he could in the cramped space of the carriage as he roughly prepared Harry "You brought this on yourself." He rasped as he quickly undid his own pants and began to press into that rosy entrance.

He had known that he was pushing Severus too much given the strain he was under but Harry _needed_ to feel claimed. He gave a choked gasp as Severus pressed in and shuddered as Severus did exactly as he wanted.

The carriage arrived and Harry stumbled out with a very content smile on his face as he straightened his robes. He turned to see Severus stepping out with much more ease and grace than he had. It just wasn't fair. Severus must have seen the look on Harry's face since he smirked and whispered "Your own fault brat."

There was no doubt about that and that made Harry smile to himself. They entered the home of Mufasa and his hopeful son Simba. They had all agreed that the Pridelands would hose the peace talk because they were better suited to hosting so many people the Outlanders had grunted about it but had consented.

The Wizarding Royalty were waiting for them Mufasa and his wife stood with their son Simba. They were a rather attractive family, the same dark tan skin on all of them. Sarabi had soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was every inch the African Queen that she was. Mufasa and Simba were almost mirror images of each other. Both tall and broad with muscles that spoke of excellent health. The only distinction was that Mufasa was older and had two small patches of grey at the temples and a few distinguishing lines on his face.

Standing off to the side of them were the Outland Wizarding Royalty. Scar was tall but lithe. His long black hair was a bit ragged. He too showed age with lines and a bit of white and a ragged beard. His son was a much better representation. He was a tall strong looking young man. He had long dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was darker than the Outlanders and spoke of more time in the sun. He was also a bit brawnier than Simba but overall both young men seemed like very handsome candidates in their loose finely made wraps. The Pridelanders represented by blue and the Outlanders represented by red.

The glance that Harry was giving him told him many things. In that single glance Severus could detect several things…Harry's need for reassurance, curiosity…doubt…and guilt. He kept his expression impassible as usual even though inwardly he was smiling. There was a reason that he didn't fear Harry's heart or eyes wandering. Harry loved him. He knew this; he also knew that Harry was deeply afraid of ever giving him a reason to doubt it. So Harry was feeling guilty over the fact that he had noticed the prospective additional consorts were…well very handsome young men. He couldn't fault Harry for putting his visual ability to use. A blind man could see that these men were handsome. Very handsome. Severus himself wasn't afraid to admit it. He only wished Harry had more confidence in himself and their love.

He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's back and ushered him forward. There was a tense silence stretching out through the room. Severus doubted that it had much to do with their arrival and more to do with the fact that the two feuding fractions were being forced to stand so close to each other and were not shouting. It was hard to adjust to change.

Harry and Severus bowed low. Another glance from Harry told Severus that he didn't know what to say. Of course Harry had spent the trip worrying if Severus was really okay with it or not and how to make it up to him…instead of thinking of what he might say to the dignitaries. His Gryffindor would never change.

Stepping forward Severus bowed again. Their partnership worked well on him being the statesmen while Harry was more of the people person. He smirked inwardly to himself…that's why he was the perfect consort for Harry…He doubted either of these cubs would be of much use to him. "I am Professor Severus Snape consort, Potions Master, and co-ruler of the English Wizarding World. This of course is Harry Potter. I think he needs no further introduction."

He knew that Harry hated it when he introduced him that way but it amused him to see Harry blush like that. His gaze travelled away from Harry and turned to the two young men. They were not of great concern yet…but he could see the interest in their eyes from here.

When his father had first told him of this plan…Simba had not been sure of what he was thinking. Rafiki seemed to be very much for it…And honestly it was the best chance they had had for peace in his lifetime. Now however after seeing the intermediary who had offered to help them with the conflict and possibly marry one of them…His doubt about his father was gone.

The lovely creature was dressed in stunning green robes that flowed easily to give him relief from the harsh sun. The color made his eyes seem almost unreal with their brightness and the messy hair was adorable. He was a bit concerned when he saw that pale skin tinting pink from heat. He would have to remember to give them some of their locally made sun protection potion.

He had been told that Harry already had a consort. But that was not a problem for him. Seeing this consort gave Simba pause. The man was tall…imposing, and strong. He could tell by his dark eyes that seemed to pin him into place. That protective hand on the small of Harry's back…that gave Simba pause as well. It was a protective gesture and Simba was unsure what sort of challenge that presented. He was content to do his best to come to peace with the …Outlanders… The feud had gone on for so long that it no longer mattered what had happened to start it. But now after seeing this Harry…he found himself wanting a little bit more than that.

On the other side Kovu was having much the same reaction. When his father had first proposed this…marriage challenge to see who could win the hand of Harry he had thought it ridiculous. His father had only smirked at his challenge and now Kovu understood why. Harry was everything that he looked for in the people he spent his personal time with. He was dainty, handsome, and powerful. His father knew this so now he knew why he had suggested it. He darted a glance to Simba and saw the soft Pridelander staring back at him. So the Pridelander Prince was interested? He had done his research. Harry did not look it but he was an experienced fighter and war hero. He knew what it was like to struggle for survival. Something that only someone from the _Outlands_ would appreciate.

He spared a glance for the Consort as well… He was definitely a challenge but not much of one. He may be sharp but he was sure that his charms could persuade the little warrior into his way of thinking. It was almost as if the consort could hear his thoughts because as soon as that had crossed his mind the consort had turned towards him with dark narrowed eyes already filled with suspicion.

The formal introductions were given and they moved to the welcoming feast that had been prepared. Harry was given the seat of honor at the head of the table with Severus in his usual place on his right hand side. The advisor who had suggested this in the first place, Rafiki was sitting on Harry's left to prevent any dispute between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders. Scar and Kovu sat on the right side of the table while Mufasa and Simba sat on the left. The food was served and the meal began.

Harry was delighted to try all these new foods. He enjoyed the new experiences that he was able to enjoy now that he was no longer under the thumb of his magic hating relatives. He smiled as he tried a soup that was eaten with tortilla like pieces of bread. He hummed in approval getting an indulging smile from Severus.

Since this was supposed to be the beginning of the peace talks Harry smiled as he turned his eyes away from Severus and those down the table. Despite how nervous he was he smiled at them "Thank you so much for inviting me here…I haven't been out of England much and it's nice to experience new things…I'm really enjoying this soup what is it called?"

The advisor next to him smiled. He was an older man with shaggy white hair who seemed to be in a constant hunch and a great attachment to a stick that he carried constantly with him. He smiled at Harry "That is one of the most popular foods here. It's called fufu."

Harry's eyes lit up in interest and turned his attention to the advisor. This seemed like a good way to break the ice. Rafiki. Though he was the advisor to the Pridlanders had decided to remain neutral in this instance so that Harry would have someone impartial he could turn to besides Severus for help with his decisions.

While Harry got comfortable with the advisor Severus turned his attention to the others at the table. As Harry's consort his first duty was to protect Harry. His body…and his heart. After seeing the proposed consorts he admitted that they were indeed attractive. Harry had certainly noticed that. Now he would find out their intentions.

He focused first on the Outlanders, something about the way this…Kovu was looking at Harry bothered him. Like a lion looking at a gazelle he felt would be an apt description. "Tell me…if there were to be no marriage that would dissolve this feud what sort of agreement would have to be reached in order to please the both of you?" He was not the time to dither when it meant getting to the point of the matter. He would find the truth.

It seemed that Kovu had underestimated how intimidating those dark eyes could be. He shifted in his seat as Harry's consort narrowed his eyes on him. He decided to play along. He gave a quick glance to his father. He could see that he was interested in where this was going as well. His father had a bit of a violent side. He knew that if these peace talks didn't work out they were going to go right back to the fighting and plotting that had consumed their lives up to this point. He wanted to admit…even if it was only to himself, that he didn't want to return to that. He wanted a chance at peace and would do anything to do that. "Well the first order of business would be that the Pridelanders would have to share their hunting grounds and drinking water. Us Outsiders have very little to supply our people with."

Severus nodded his head. That sounded like a reasonable demand. It seemed that the younger members would be leading this discussion. Scar and Mufasa were staring at each other with dark expressions but were also blank of all emotions. Obviously they were not quite willing to talk.

So instead he turned his attention to the Pridelander Prince, Simba. "And could these demands be met?"

The prince looked surprised he was being asked. He too looked at his father before answering and got a silent nod in return. He appeared to be pleased by this trust and turned back to Severus and Kovu "Yes of course we would be able to work something out…The only concern we would have would be risk of drought and over hunting."

Now it was easy to get the two talking. Kovu nodded enthusiastically "Yes we could regulate how much we hunt; there is some on our land but perhaps if we didn't hunt them for a while we would have herds of our own and it would decrease the amount we would have to hunt on your land. As for the drought risk…we could find a way to disperse the water for the people and still save some for crops."

Leaning back in his chair Severus was greatly amused that it appeared the problem of the feud was not between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders so much as it was between Mufasa and Scar. Interesting. He would discuss this with Harry later. But for now it seemed as if a compromise could be reached…as long as the Fathers stayed out of it.

Watching the two princes interact he saw a bit more of their personalities. Simba was more withdrawn and thoughtful than Kovu. But the Outlander prince was just as intelligent he only was obsessed with putting on a tough show. That was understandable given his life up into this point. It seemed that both princes would make decent Consorts…if given the time to mature.

After the dinner they were escorted to the chambers they had been given during their stay. Harry was talking excitedly about all the interesting facts Rafiki had told him. They entered the room and Severus shut the door firmly behind him as he cast his usual warding spells. Though Harry was well liked by everyone they met he would never risk putting that precious life in danger.

Once that was secured he turned to see Harry already stripping for bed. His brat was so careless perhaps he did need more than one consort to take care of him. He stepped up behind that slender form and gently wrapped him in his arms. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today Harry. It seems as if our problem does not lie with the Princes but rather their fathers. It seems that the Princes are more than willing to compromise…it's the fathers that might spoil everything. I will do my best to get to the bottom of it."

Turning so that he could face him Harry smiled up at him. For a moment they simply stood there like that as they looked at each other. Harry leaned up and pressed a kiss against Severus's lips. "So…while I was being the socialite leader what did you find out?"

Smirking down at him Severus took another kiss as he murmured "A very good start I would say…those princes are rather intelligent… They are even more attractive close up aren't they?"

Harry's smile faded and he turned away "I…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to answer the question but he could never lie to Severus. Harry detested lies more than anything else. Since he had been lied to so much growing up he had an extreme intolerance for it.

Severus reached forward gently and turned Harry towards him. "I thought you knew me better than that?"

He leaned forward and kissed Harry carefully as he slowly backed him up towards the bed. Pushing him down on it he looked down at Harry "We've had this conversation many times Harry…I am unable to deny you what you want. I know that you love me and I am secure in that knowledge. Whether you want to love someone else or not is entirely your decision…"

Harry sighed and turned away "But…I don't want to love anyone but you. Sev I waited so long for us to be together…I just don't want to ruin it…" He cut himself off from saying _'Like I've ruined everything else'_

However Severus was well used to the way that Harry's mind work so he didn't have to say it out loud for Severus to hear it. His large hands held Harry down as he crawled on top of him. His dark eyes were bright with anger…and sadness. How many times would he have to reassure Harry before the imp would start believing it?

He forced Harry to look at him as he said "Harry…There is very little that you could do that would ever make me want to turn away from you. Even then I doubt I would be able to leave you. Wanting one…or even two more consorts is not something that would make me do that."

Harry blinked up at him. Severus had not been pleased when the suggestion had first been made…was he now changing his mind? Did _he_ want another lover? Severus must have seen the unspoken question in his eyes and he growled as he leaned in to kiss Harry again…much more harshly this time.

Arching off the bed Harry pressed himself closer to Severus even though his consort now had his hands firmly held above his head leaving Harry open to whatever Severus might do to him. Severus leaned down and very gently kissed along Harry's neck. He had tried shouting it at Harry…but that never worked. Harry simply shut down when he was yelled out. So he would have to try it gently He leaned in and whispered down at him "Harry…I love you…Now stop being a dolt and talk to me about what you want."

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry murmured softly "They're very handsome…and just something about them. Simba looks so kind and Kovu looks…"

Smirking Severus finished the sentence for him "Dangerous…you were never able to ignore danger."

It was amazing how well Severus knew him. Harry ducked his head as he blushed and murmured "Yes…"

He was tense wondering how Severus was going to take his admission…did he really mean it when he said he didn't mind if Harry was interested in them or not? Or was he going to get angry?

The dark form looming over him was still for a moment. Severus didn't say anything because he was watching Harry's reactions. Harry was afraid. Severus leaned down and put those fears to rest, for what he hoped would be forever, and kissed him softly "Then we shall see if the interest is superficial or deep."

Harry's eyes flashed opened and turned to look up at him with a bright smile as Severus sank down on him and began to prove to him once again how much he loved Harry.

The next day Harry was out exploring the gardens after breakfast. Severus had wanted some time to talk to Rafiki before the afternoon meeting. Since there had been nothing better to do at the time Harry had wanted to explore more of this interesting country. The Pridelands truly were well off. They had a good supply of water when it was during the rainy season and they had ingenious ways of making that water to last for the rest of the year with only minimal magic necessary to help it along.

He was currently dazzled by the purple flowers he was looking at. After seeing English blossoms for so long these blooms were startling. He was so enrapt with the flower that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. However his senses from the war were still sharp and he could sense that he was no longer alone.

He turned around and looked up at the darkly muscled form of Kovu. Somehow he wasn't surprised. He offered up a small smile and stood. Not that standing made much difference in their height. Kovu was easily a head taller than him. Around Severus's size…His mind wandered for the moment wondering who would be the tallest between them.

His mind was brought back from its wandering state when Kovu grinned darkly down at him. "I didn't expect you to be alone. Your consort seems to be a constant source by your side. But since you are alone then I don't want to waste this opportunity."

There was no response that Harry could think of to this statement. He simply blinked up at Kovu who remained grinning down at him. At least until he bent down and claimed a kiss from Harry's lips. Harry jumped back and stumbled over the bench he had been sitting on. Kovu reacted quickly and was able to deftly catch Harry by grabbing him and pressing him close to the expanse of his bare chest.

Because he was so startled Harry was unprepared for their suddenly intimate position. He shifted uneasily and tried to back away from Kovu "I…I um don't know yet if I want either of you as my consort. Severus and I are trying to find a compromise that will please both the Pridelanders and the Outlanders without depending on a match being struck."

There was no doubt that his voice was wavering but Harry chose to ignore it. Kovu however had and the smile on his face only deepened. "I'm sure he is…I would be working hard to keep you to myself as well…but your consort is handsome too…and I don't mind sharing."

Silence once again stretched between them. Harry managed to put some distance between them and began looking for a way he could put some distance between them "It's really too soon to say anything…I mean we only got here yesterday and…"

Nothing he was saying seemed to matter to Kovu who continued to use that dangerous expression on his face. "In the Outlands we use our instincts to survive. My instincts have been telling me all I needed to know since I saw you yesterday."

Breathing was starting to get a little hard. He felt himself getting breathless and wondered if Severus was back yet or not. Surely a quick talk couldn't take that long would it? He wasn't afraid of what Kovu would do to him…he was afraid of what he might do to him and that he would like it.

Before he had more of a chance to think Kovu took his distraction for his advantage and pulled Harry back in to steal another kiss. Harry struggled for a moment but then Kovu growled in his throat and it was such an instinctive sound that Harry couldn't help the mewl that escaped his lips giving Kovu a chance to press in.

The moment seemed to be still for a moment before Kovu was suddenly ripped away and thrown a few feet away from him. Harry blinked blearily for a moment before he registered the large form of Severus standing between him and Kovu. Harry's mouth opened and closed a few moments trying to form an explanation. However there was no need to explain.

Severus turned and could already see that panic was starting to set in. Those bright green eyes were already starting to fill with tears. He didn't want to waste any more time and quickly grabbed Harry and brought him close. Leaning in he reclaimed those tender lips for himself. "I know sweet one…I know, I saw everything."

Neither of them said anything as Harry calmed down. Severus was actually very calm about it. After all like he had said he had witnessed the whole thing. He had only interrupted because Kovu had not listened to Harry when he said he wanted to stop.

Harry was still on the verge of a mental breakdown. He was doing his best not to show it but he was sure that despite Severus's assurances that he was going to leave him. After all hadn't Harry said all of yesterday that he only wanted Severus? And now here he was going against his very words.

He was trying to calm Harry down. He could see through those trembling shoulders that Harry was still upset. Despite his gentle hands Severus was glaring at Kovu. The impertinent cub hadn't left even after the violent interruption. Instead he was simply staring down Severus as if _he_ were the disturber.

Very gently Severus pulled away and looked down at Harry "Now I know that you think that I am upset with you and you have to believe that I'm not. I want you to go to our rooms and rest for a moment while I talk to our friend here…Understand?"

Those bright green eyes stared up at him for a moment. He could see the doubt and confusion there but he could also see hope. He smiled to further reassure Harry and bent to give another gentle kiss before ushering his lover off. Now to deal with this cub.

Harry ran quickly from the gardens still fighting to keep the tears from his eyes. He was not unobserved in his flight and Simba watched with worry and confusion. He stepped forward as if to ask Harry what was wrong but then paused. It was not yet his place and he didn't want to seem too forward.

So he let Harry leave and vowed that he would question Severus about it later. He then turned to go and meet his father as they had agreed on. Mufasa wanted to hear his thoughts about the peace talks so far even though they had just begun. He thought that it was a great sign of trust and didn't want to disappoint. He would be honest and tell his father that he wanted this to end in peace. He did not relish the idea of starting a war with the Outlanders if he did not have to.

In the gardens there was such silence that even the birds did not dare sing. Severus and Kovu simply stared at one another before Severus broke the tension by making the first move. "I see that you have noticed that Harry is attractive. I won't hold that against you since you would have to be a fool not to. However what I can't condone is your aggressive behavior towards him. If Harry tells you to stop…_you stop_."

These last two words were punctuated with a slash of his wand that created a punch like force against Kovu's face. He didn't want to hurt him but he certainly wanted to get his point across. Severus had changed his stance on if Harry took one…possibly two more consorts. But he was not going to stand for them to take advantage of Harry.

The cheeky grin that Kovu had been sporting diminished a moment. "I didn't mean for it to go to that extent…it was just after I kissed him the first time…I couldn't stop."

Now that was something Severus could understand and it helped lessen his anger. Only a bit…but enough so that he no longer wanted to test a few dark spells on Kovu's hide. It was still a tempting thought.

The silence rang through them again in what was starting to become a pattern between them. This time Kovu was the one to break it "As I said I didn't mean to come on so strong…he was simply too tempting to resist…I will try to restrain myself in the future. That is…if you don't feel threatened by a little competition."

At this it was Severus's turn to smile darkly as he answered "I was thinking less of competition and more along the lines of…teamwork."

That caught his Kovu's attention.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing Harry knew was he was waking up in the bed and morning sunlight was streaming though the open window. He watched the white curtain float in the breeze before sighing. It was time for him to get up and face the day.

He turned over and saw that Severus was in bed with him. He smiled and just looked at his lovers face for a moment. After all there might not be many chances left to do this. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lover's large nose. No matter how much Severus denied it Harry thought it was his favorite feature of Severus. It's what made him…well Sev. He smiled when the older man nuzzled in his sleep and Harry sighed as he tried to push the steaming kiss he had shared with a practical stranger yesterday. Somehow staring at Severus's lips was helping.

The minx was staring at him. Severus had developed a sixth sense when it came to Harry. No matter what they were doing or where they were he could always feel Harry's eyes on him. He had also developed a sense for when Harry was in danger or about to do something incredibly stupid. Which was how he had come to be in the garden yesterday.

Lips were pressing against his nose and he had to restrain a tender smile. Harry was sometimes unusual about his affection. He would become fixated on a certain body part. And not the obvious ones. His nose was the single part of him that received the most kisses, not the most attention of course, but the most of those little kisses.

He shifted and he smiled as he managed to entrap Harry in his arms as he turned and pushed him down against the bed. "You're very playful this morning my minx…" His voice was still gravelly with sleep but from Harry's pupils he could see that only added to his lust.

They stayed like that for a moment and Harry's smile dimmed as he sighed and turned away. "Sev…I know that you must be mad at me…I….I don't even know what to say."

Severus sighed too and lowered himself so that their bodies were pressed tightly together and so that Harry was able to _feel_ how much he still loved him. He smirked and he knew that it made Harry nervous by the shifting he was starting to do. "No love… I'm not angry. In fact…I had a suggestion…"

Those impossibly bright green eyes blinked up at him and Severus leaned in to kiss up his neck as he nibbled and began to whisper the ideas that were stewing in his brain. The basic thought was…divide and conquer…or rather…Harry would be the conquered and would enjoy immensely.

If he did say so himself…Severus considered himself to be quite brilliant. Today the peace treaty was getting drawn up. It seemed that they were right as long as the father's stayed out of it the sons were more than willing to do what was best for everyone involved. The bonus was that they would gain the additional consorts as well…as long as everyone was satisfied and happy with the arrangement of course. He couldn't wait for the first time…the thought of Harry helpless as he was ravished by three large men…it made his fangs grow in anticipation.

He found Simba wandering the library. During the short time he had been here he had seen a lot of the Pridelander Prince. He was very studious and noble. He had seen him in action when he bargained with Kovu and when he showed as much concern for the Outlanders as he did the Pridelanders. He wanted a fair deal for everyone involved even when it meant giving more than Kovu asked for.

He had also observed Simba's interest in Harry. The foods that Harry gushed over at meals would somehow turn up in their chambers later that evening. Flowers that Harry was fond of in the Garden would appear in vases in the room. And when Harry had gotten into trouble yesterday he had seen Simba look after Harry as if he was going to go and talk to him but had decided better. He had probably thought that was Severus's place. He was much more polite than Kovu. It was endearing.

He stepped up behind Simba. His past as a spy made it easy for him to be silent. The younger man stiffened and Severus noticed that they were about the same height. Impressive. He brushed aside that impossibly shocking red hair and murmured. "I've noted your interest in Harry…and that you are not the only one. However since the peace talks are now finished there is no pressure for a match, meaning that the possibility of one being made has gone up. I find that I'm not displeased with this idea."

That dark voice behind him made his hair…and other parts of him stand at attention. Simba didn't know what to say and his dark eyes searched for answers in the tomes lined up before him. What was he supposed to say? That he was as interested in Severus as he was in Harry? Because it was true.

When Harry had first walked through those doors his breath had been taken away. Then he had seen Severus. Ever since then there had been dazzling visions dancing through his dreams about the three of them together… It was more temptation than he thought he could bear.

Severus could read all his thoughts in his movements. It was a gift of being an observer of people for so long. He smiled and leaned in brushing his lips against the dark curve of that neck "I know…you don't have to say it… And I believe we can come to a very good arrangement."

The shiver that ran through the muscled form before him was every answer that he needed so Severus continued. "Hmm I'm glad to hear that…Now listen to me as I explain how this is going to happen." His hands delicately brushed down Simba's broad back and wrapped around from the front bringing the young man to lean back against him as he told them how the _four_ of them would be.

In the garden Harry was carrying out his part of the plan with much less…decorum. He was currently being pushed up against a stone wall. The discomfort of the hardness against his back was relieved by the hard impression he was receiving in the front. He whimpered as the tunic he had been given to wear in the hot and humid climate was pushed away by dark and impatient hands as his mouth was being ravished. Really…he had come to talk…

Once he had seen that look in Harry's eyes Kovu had been unable for him to hold back. There was want and desire in that gaze…and this time there was no guilt to ruin it. He heard Harry give a delicious little whimper and _growled_ as he tore away the cloth that dared separate that skin from him. He wouldn't go all the way… Not without Severus _and_ Simba. It wouldn't be right without them. But he was certainly going to make this little minx cum until he couldn't stand any more.

The scene in the library had deteriorated as Simba pressed his back against the rows of books as his member was so expertly tormented "Severus…please do not continue to torture me…I don't think I'll be able to stand it for much longer."

Feral was the way he would describe the smile that crossed Severus's lips as he answered "I intend for you not to. I always get what I want."

Hearing this Simba moaned as he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the bliss. If this was what he had to look forward too he was going to die a very happy man.

Even across the distance of the manor the future foursome were already syncing up. As Simba finally surrendered to the expertise of Severus's hand; Harry was cumming into the firm dark lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Even if they couldn't hear each other their cries of release synced up.

It was the start of something beautiful.

Like I said plotless and fluffy but I hope that you enjoyed this errant little bunny of mine. Think of it as a (late) Christmas present! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Special

First I want to make it clear that I'm not coming back to write. This snippet just wouldn't leave me alone so I'm adding it on. It came to me when I was rereading some of my stuff because I was reminiscing I guess. Anyways I hope that you enjoy it.

One Year Later

How the bed was able to withstand the pressure being placed on it was a marvel that only magic could explain. The bodies on the bed were so involved with each other that it could have fallen to pieces beneath them and none of them would have bothered to notice.

Harry looked up at Severus who was towering above them on the bed. His green eyes were begging but Sev shook his head at the silent question "I'm not going to let you take them _and_ let me feed from you Harry… You know better than that."

The smaller nodded and arched as the two lovers who had yet to have their fill of him reminded him of his negligence. He whimpered as his neck was softly attacked by two mouths and they moved in perfect unison down his body. He trembled as they tortured his nipples and their hands battled to see who could wring more pleasure from his body. Finally it was Severus who asked the question that they all were thinking "Who are you going to take next Harry?" It was unwritten protocol that Severus always went first during the love making. Kovu liked to joke it was because he couldn't hold out as long as them but the three dominates knew that it was more for Harry than anything else. Despite their year together he still felt insecure with their relationships always doing his best not to hurt or offend any of them. Severus often wondered if he would ever trust in them completely.

An interesting looked crossed Harry's features. His eyes were glassy with pleasure but there was a determination in them that had not been noticed before now. He licked his lip which earned him an ardent kiss from Simba before he was able to speak "Both." His voice was husky from their activities but it only served to heighten their lust. Kovu was next to kiss him, he liked the idea more than he was able to communicate. The thought of Harry being stretched as he struggled to take _both_ of them… It made something dark and primal in him roar its head in excitement.

Ever the responsible one Simba turned his head to Severus to seek his approval. It was easy to see that their leader was warring with the idea. Their first desire was always to give Harry what he wanted…But there was risk in this that was not in his usual requests. Finally even the stoic Potions Master was unable to resist as he nodded his head "We must prepare you very carefully Harry…"

Sunlight was streaming in through the window. The light curtain was dancing in the breeze as the shaft of light landed on the bed illuminating the occupants. If one were to just take a quick glance at the bed all they would see were limbs in several shades and the forms tangled in a light sheet.

Severus was the first to stir in the mound and groaned about being too old for this nonsense as he removed himself. He didn't spare a thought to the others if his movements might wake them up. He was rather proud of the fact that nothing would be rousing them for some time thanks to him. He took a moment to study the picture laid out in front of him on the bed.

Despite the years of fighting that divided their countries one wouldn't be able to tell that Simba and Kovu typically spent the day time fighting like cats and dogs at a moment like this. Harry was sandwiched between them as their arms entangled holding the smaller form tightly. Simba's red hair was a fan of color against the white of the sheet and Kovu's darkness completed the range of color.

Harry lay in the middle, pale except for the bites and bruises on his body. Sometimes Severus wondered if they weren't too greedy with their little lover. But when Harry was crying out in delight it was impossible to resist him. Harry was the most weary of them all Severus would wager. Last night the little minx had begged for Simba and Kovu to take him at the same time. Severus had prepared him as well as he could but he had still not been sure the smaller body would be able to bear the burden of it. But again…how could they deny Harry anything?

Severus stroked his hand across their faces tenderly. He had not yet drank from either Simba or Kovu though both had expressed that they thought of themselves as much as his lover as Harry. Still he had refrained. Though truthfully he was not sure of the reason why. It was something special…something he had only ever planned to experience with Harry….but it wouldn't be right given the new status of their relationship. He shook his head. Now was not the time for him to think such heavy thoughts. He wandered into the kitchen, shooing an anxious house elf away, to start the morning tea.

Simba was basking in warmth. He treasured these moments. He of course had no regrets in moving to be with his lovers. But did England have to be so _cold_? It was thankfully summer now so he knew by now that it could always be worse. He turned and smiled at the other forms on the bed. Kovu didn't look like such a pain in the ass when he was asleep. His glance slid over to Harry and his eyes softened. He reached forward and caressed Harry's cheek. Last night Harry had taken him and Kovu at the same time. They never should have allowed it but…In the end Harry always got his way.

Unable to resist he leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. He watched as Harry stirred faintly but didn't wake. He spared Kovu another glance and couldn't resist giving him a small kiss as well before leaving to find Severus in the kitchen.

Kovu waited until Simba was gone to open his eyes. He smiled. Simba was such a sap, but he gave as good as he got and that's what was important. He began to stretch but stopped when he saw that Harry was still nestled in his side. It would be cruel to wake their littlest lover after all he had been through last night. He felt a slight twinge of guilt but quickly pushed it away. Harry had wanted it. He leaned down and kissed that soft cheek. He felt his member rise with interest and quickly but silently got out of the bed. He might be ready for another round but it would be irresponsible of them to let Harry talk them into more antics today.

He made his way down to the kitchen and paused as he looked at the picture. Severus, ever the responsible one, had made them tea and coffee. Simba was currently settled next to Sev, they both looked comfortable as the leaned against each other sharing the news paper. It was such a domestic scene that Kovu sometimes had a hard time believing that he was a part of it. So much of his life had been dedicated to strife and struggle that this casual relaxation was foreign to him. He smiled, he wasn't the only one who sometimes found it strange. They had all had their share of violence in their lives. Simba was familiar what with being on the opposing side for so long. Severus had fought and spied in two wars and Harry…It still frustrated him all that Harry had gone through and baffled him that he was the way he was after all of it.

His entrance did not long go unnoticed as Simba looked up from his red tea and smiled at him. He shifted for a moment before entering the kitchen. After all they had been through the last year there was really no true awkwardness left between them, especially after last night. Simba came up and greeted him with a soft kiss and Kovu smirked as he returned it and intensified it. When they pulled apart his rakish smile was still on his lips as he said "That's twice this morning you've kissed me Simba…"

The blush that crossed Simba's dark cheeks was hardly noticeable but Kovu saw it because he had been looking for it. He smirked and grabbed the dark red hair and pulled Simba into another kiss, winking at Severus over the other man's shoulder.

Shaking his head Severus wondered if he was starting to get too old for these antics. Of course since he was a vampire that was impossible, but these young men were going to be the death of him he was sure. He watched hungrily as they kiss developed but decided not to join. He stared down at his tea thoughtfully he was far happier than he had ever dared imagine…He only wished that he could be sure Harry was as happy as they were.

Kovu never had a problem with voicing his feelings or sulking outrageously until one of them asked what he was upset about. Simba could be a little trickier often coming to speak to Severus quietly when he had an issue to resolve. But over all they were very happy with their lives. It was Harry that was constantly a source of worry. The boy would smile through anything and assure them over and over again that he was perfectly fine. It was only when his masked slipped that they were able to tell his true feelings.

Deciding to check on his little love Severus stole away upstairs leaving the two younger men to occupy themselves for the time being. He found the bedroom in the state of dishevelment that he had left it as though there were two less bodies on the bed on this point now. He saw Harry doing his best to ignore the sun that was now full force on the bed. He had made a cave of sorts out of the sheets and buried his head under the pillows to give himself the darkness he was seeking. However it seemed that the sun had succeeded in waking him for as soon as Severus stepped in he saw the form shift and two bright green eyes peeked out at him.

He went and drew the blinds before coming to sit on the bed next to Harry. He stroked his hand gently through Harry's wild hair "How are you feeling?" He bent to give Harry a tender kiss that the insolent brat managed to deepen.

When they separated they were no longer alone but neither of them noticed as Harry stared up at Severus with the most honest expression of happiness Severus had seen on his face in a long time as he said "I'm perfect."

Thank You for reading!


End file.
